memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remembrance (episode)
Title source Ooh, a title! Where did this come from? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:24, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Disambiguate? Since this episode is disambiguated, and will, going forward, undoubtedly be the most referenced "Remembrance" on MA, should the currently-titled Remembrance be moved to Remembrance (comic), and a disambiguation page created? --TimPendragon (talk) 15:47, January 22, 2020 (UTC) : In short, yes, however, it seems that system is slightly messed up in this department. Blood Fever (comic), Crossfire (comic), The Dogs of War (comic), Deadlock (comic), Day of Honor (comic), The Way of the Warrior (comic), are all (obviously) qualified, but some of the unqualified terms are redirected to the episode and not disambiguation pages. However, others like Retrospect, A Matter of Perspective, Judgment, Lifesigns, The Gift, The Hunted, The Abandoned, Future Tense, Strange Bedfellows and Child's Play, are not qualified and probably should, to vacate the natural title for disambiguation. So again, yes, it should be. --Alan (talk) 16:13, January 22, 2020 (UTC) ::Tim, just as an aside, all episodes are disambiguated with '(episode)' by design. But yes, we should likely deal with the other comics in a consistent basis that way. Give it time. Lots happening. -- sulfur (talk) 14:39, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Year This can't both be 2397 and 14 years after Picard retired as he was still in active service in 2387. Picard says it's been more than 20 years since Data's death. I think we may have crossed into the 25th Century. Cryptic47 (talk) 09:35, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :I thought the thirty years referred to him painting the picture? Jkirk8907 (talk) 14:29, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ::Why do you say Picard was still in active service in 2387? Are you assuming that the synth attack took place the same year as Romulus' destruction? I don't think that's necessarily the case (see Talk:Children of Mars (episode)#Year?). ::Here are the dates given in the episode: ::*Laris says "ten years, I still have to remind you" (to wash your hands), suggesting that she and Zhaban have been living with Picard for ten years. ::*Index says "Daughter" was painted "circa 2369". ::*Picard says Data died "over two decades ago now." ::*Picard says Data painted "Daughter" "thirty years ago." ::Relevant dates from other canonical sources: ::Nemesis is dated to 2379 — fairly late in the year, based on the stardate. ::Star Trek (2009) places the destruction of Romulus in 2387. ::Other dates, not strictly canonical but possibly relevant: ::*the main action of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown is set in 2385, and the introductory scene with Laris and Zhaban at Chateau Picard is set in 2386. ::*The "First Duty" exhibit dated Picard's resignation from Starfleet to 2386. ::*CBS's episode description for "Remembrance" says, "At the end of the 24th Century, and 14 years after his retirement from Starfleet..." ::So there's a bit of ambiguity, but I think the best way to fit these dates together is this: ::2369 - Data paints "Daughter" ::2379 - Nemesis; Data dies ::2385 - Adm. Picard is organizing the rescue armada ::2386 - Laris and Zhaban have recently arrived at Chateau Picard ::2386 - Synth attack on Mars; "Children of Mars"; Picard resigns from Starfleet ::2387 - Romulus is destroyed ::2400 - "Remembrance" ::I could see an argument being made for "Remembrance" taking place in 2399, but no earlier. Where did 2397 come from anyway? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 17:39, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ::: Well he retired in 86 or 87, either way 2397 can't be correct for the date of the show. I'm not sure where 97 came from but it needs to go. I also wasn't aware the prequel comics gave specific dates. If so I'm willing to concede that the Mars attack was 86. :::The "First Duty" exhibit places the events of this series in 2399.--Memphis77 (talk) 21:13, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ::::The painting was from 2369, and Picard said it was thirty years old, so 2399 seems right. Picard retired fourteen years ago, which would be 2385. Presumably the attack on Mars was in '85 as well. - Mitchz95 (talk) 03:16, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :::::The publicity materials I've seen also agree on 2399, which seems to indicate that it's what the showrunners have agreed on. -- UncertainError (talk) 03:19, January 24, 2020 (UTC) ::That looks like a consensus to me, then. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:06, January 24, 2020 (UTC) ::::::This is the last time I'm going to say this, a day or less does not make a consensus. - 04:17, January 24, 2020 (UTC)